Where's Gibbs?
by Nozzo
Summary: This is just a random short story, it's my first NCIS fanfic so I just really wanted to see if I could write in character. Tony, McGee, Kate and Gibbs feature.


Ok this is my first NCIS fanfic so it's really just an attempt to see if I can write in the style of the characters, it's a bit of a nothing story. My apologies if anything seems out of character and it's kind of AU. Well anyways hope you enjoy it.

Where's Gibbs?

A new day was dawning and Tony and Kate had just arrived at work. The elevator pinged and the doors opened prompting the pair to get off and walk over to their desks.

"Tony…No!"

"Oh come on Kate…we work together, ya know, I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Tony smiled and raised his eyebrows leading to an elbow in the stomach from Kate.

"Oww."

"You asked for it DiNozzo."

"Kate if I'd asked you for something believe me it wouldn't be an elbow to the stomach."

He gave a little wink before sitting down at his desk and turning on his computer. Kate sighed and rolled her eyes. Just then McGee stepped off the elevator and walked over.

"Probie!..Can you believe Kate won't show me her…" but before he could finish a flying wad of paper from Kate's desk hit him square in the face.

"Ignore him McGee."

McGee, confused as to what exactly was going on, gave a small nod at Kate and walked over to his desk and sat down. A short amount of time passed, the office seemed quiet and after realizing that he had been sitting for a while without any real action McGee spoke up.

"Where's Gibbs?"

"Probably out with some red haired hottie."

"Tony...is that all you ever think of? It's twenty past seven...since when is Gibbs late."

Tony shrugged and leant back in his chair causing the front casters to come of the ground. McGee frowned and stood up a little, resting his hands on his desk. He looked around the office but to no avail, Gibbs was nowhere in sight.

"First time for everything."

"Come on Tony, you're not a little worried?"

Tony leant forward and the chair once again rested on all its casters, he looked straight at Kate but didn't say anything, he didn't have to. He stood up and walked over to Kate's desk and perched on the edge.

"Did ya try his cell?"

Kate grabbed the phone and punched in Gibbs' number. McGee stood up from his desk and walked over.

"Nothing...no answer." Kate sighed and placed the handset back down.

"Probie…did you fix Gibbs' phone?"

McGee stood for a moment trying to work out what Tony meant.

"Fix...hi his phone Tony?"

Tony sighed and stood up so he was facing McGee.

"His ringer probie...the ringtone."

McGee tilted his head slightly and a look of 'ah gottchya' came across his face.

"Why didn't you just say that?" No sooner had he said it he knew he shouldn't have and the stinging back of his head just added to the thought.

"I mean yes…yes I did."

Tony dropped his hand down from the back of McGee's head to his side and turned back to Kate. They exchanged a look of nervousness before Tony turned to walk off.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find him, McGee see if you can get a location on Gibb's cell…Kate…"

"Yeah I know Tony."

Just as Tony was about to walk away the elevator pinged causing all three to glance over. A look of confusion spread across their faces as Gibbs stepped off followed by a red haired woman. A huge grin appeared across Tony's face as he watched Gibbs and the young woman walk over. He stepped back and leant over Kate's desk and whispered.

"Like I said, first time for everything."

Kate gave a sarcastic looking smile before watching Gibbs walk round.

"Morning boss." Said Tony as Gibbs walked towards him. "And who's the lovely lady?" Tony tiled his head slightly as he looked at the young woman. Gibbs stopped just in front of him and gave him a glare before slapping the back of his head. Tony winced and rubbed his head with his hand.

"This young lady…is my niece."

Tony pulled a 'oh crap' face as Kate gave a little snicker.

"Your niece boss…yeah yeah I knew that...I can see the family resemblance."

Tony shrunk away and sat back down watching as Gibbs continued walking over to his desk. He sat down, opened his draw and took out something, handed it to his niece and smiled.

"Thanks...see you later uncle."

She smiled and walked off to the elevator stepping on and out of sight. Gibbs continued as if nothing had happened, he switched on his computer and got down to work.

Tony looked over to Kate and mouthed 'niece?' Kate shrugged and looked over to McGee.

"Er...Boss?"

"_What_ McGee?"

"Nothing Boss."

Tony Kate and McGee exchanged confused yet amused glances and nothing was said for a good three or four minutes before Tony spoke up again.

"So Kate…you gonna show me now or what?"

The End

Well tell me what ya think, like it or loath it? All comments are welcomed...just nice ones more so.


End file.
